A Story
by xX-little-cherry-Xx
Summary: Were they meant to be? Will History repeat itself? My first fanfic. Please RxR.
1. Prologue

**A story**

Year 1956

Japan

Sakura stared at the fireflies as they float around her.

"My Princess, please hurry, we don't want to make your husband to be, to wait." one of the servants said.

"I'm coming." Sakura replied smiling happily, she was wearing a dark purple dress that flow onto the ground, while on her head was a golden crown with stings of gold falling onto her shoulders.

They walked throught the forest, until they finally reached a temple.

"Let me help you my princess." One of the maids said helping Sakura through the temple gates.

"Syaoran..."whispered Sakura as she entered the temple, seeing her husband to be standing by the priest.

"Sakura..." whispered Syaoran smiling happily.

"Now, Please let this prince marry this young lady on this day. So they can finaly settle down to rest and have a family together." the priest said.

God Temple

"Hime, I'm here to serve you." a man said kneeling before a beautiful princess in a white gown.

"Xiao-Lang, It's just me, Saria." Saria replied.

"Hime..." Xiao-Lang whispered.

"Xiao-Lang, you are the prince of China and I, the princess of Japan..." Saria started, "Can't we still get married?" Saria asked sadly.

"Saria, I will forever be by your side, dead or alive, I will stay by your side." Xiao-Lang answered smiling.

"So.., it's settled...We'll get married." Saria replied happily smiling too.

Xiao-Lang was about to get up and hug Saria when suddenly a small portal opened behind Saria, a sword coiming out from it and stabbing her.

"SARIA!" shouted Xiao-Lang, as Saria's blood stained her white gown, as she fell into Xiao-Lang's arms.

"Hime! Hime, Saria!" shouted Xiao-Lang, shaking Saria to open her eyes.

"X-Xiao-Lang...G-Gomenasai..." whispered Saria before clossing her eyes.

"SARIA!!!!!!!!!" shouted Xiao-Lang, clutching onto his beloved one.

Suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere and shot Xiao-Lang in the chest.

"I'll forever be by your side...Hime, Saria..." Xiao-Lang whispered before falling onto the floor, dead, with Saria still in his clutch.

Sakura and Syaoran

"And now, Let them be M-" the priest was about to finish, but was interuppted,

"Prince Syaoran! Princess Sakura!" panted a servant by the Temple door.

"What is it?" the priest asked calmly.

"Prince Xiao-Lang and Princess Saria's bodies were just found! They had been murdered!" the servant shouted.

"WHAT?!" both Sakura and Syaoran bursted.

"Yes! Their bodies were found in the God Temple!" the servant shouted.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried out looking at Syaoran.

"Sakura." Syaoran said, nodding his head, before suddenly grabbing her wrist and running out of the Marriage Temple.

They both continued running and running through the forest, until they reached the grounds of the God Temple, where all kinds of Evil Creatures of the Under World stood waiting for them.

"Someone had plan this!" Syaoran bursted.

"But who?!" Sakura asked, taking off her crown and her marriage gown.

"So you two came prepared..." One of the monster said, seeing that Sakura and Xiao-Lang were in fighting clothes.

"How Dare you Kill Saria and Xiao-Lang!!" screamed Sakura.

"Sakura! Get behind my back! I'll fight them!" Syaoran shouted, taking out his sword while blocking Sakura.

"Never! We'll always be by each other's side! Together to the end!" Sakura shouted, also taking out her sword.

"Now Then!" Syaoran shouted, before Sakura and he ran towards the monsters killing them each one by one.

They both fought and fought, until there was nothing left but the smell of blood and bloodstains everywhere...

Sakura turned around to run back to Syaoran, but just when she was about to reach him, something suddenly stabbed her from behind.

"S-Syaoran..." Sakura whispered falling onto the ground with her hand infront of her, her palm facing up towards the dark gray sky.

"SAKURA!" shouted Syaoran seeing this.

He ran to Sakura, but suddenly an arrow pierced through his chest, making him fall onto the ground, his hand falling right onto Sakrua's hand.

"Go-Gomenasai...S-Syaoran..." Sakura whispered slowly closing her eyes.

"S-Sakrua..." whispered Syaoran before also doing the same.

Year 2006

Japan

A girl screamed in bed.

"Sakura! What's Wrong!? What happened?!" an old lady bursted into the girls's room, worried sick of the scream.

But the girl, Sakura, was in a daze, staring off into space before she fainted...

That night she was rushed to the hospitol.

Year 2006

Hong Kong

A boy shouted in bed.

"Syaoran! What happended?! What's Wrong!?" asked a lady, bursting into the boy's room, worried sick from the shout.

But the boy, Syaoran, seemed to be in a daze, before he blacked out, unconsious...

That night he was rushed to the hospitol...


	2. Warning Dream

**A Story**

**Chapter One : Warning Dream**

**

* * *

**

Sakura opened her eyes slowly...

"Sakura-Chan! You're okay!!!!" screeched a girl running into Sakura, she had amythest eye color and dark purple hair.

"T-Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura whispered rubbing her eyes...

"Yeah?!" the girl Tomoyo asked.

"Tell me...You know a lot of the stuff about reading the future or past...um-can you tell me what my dream was trying to say?" Sakura asked sitting up in bed.

"Yeah! Sure!" Tomoyo replied, but just before she could, the door opened and a guy with navy blue eyes matching his hair came in.

"Oh! Hey Eriol!" Tomoyo greeted happily.

"Hey Tomoyo, Hey Sakura...How are you doing?" Eriol asked.

"Fine...Tomoyo was about to tell me about my dream that made me end up here." Sakura replied.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt." Eriol apologized.

"Oh! It's okay, Eriol!" Tomoyo said before looking back at Sakura, "Okay, tell me your dream."

* * *

A few minutes later...

"So, that dream made you end up here?" Eriol asked.

"Well, yeah..." Sakura answered before looking back at Tomoyo who seemed to be in shock..

"Tomoyo-chan...So...is it just a weird dream?" Sakura asked.

"Uh-Yeah! Don't worry. It's nothing." Tomoyo replied.

"Oh! Okay, that's good then." Sakura answered smiling happily.

"Um...Gomene, Saku, but Eriol and I have to go...on-on...on a Date!" Tomoyo suddenly said.

"W-We are?!" Eriol blurted, confused.

"Wow! Since when were you two interested into each other?!" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Ever since I-We met!" Tomoyo said, grabbing onto Eriol's arm.

"Y-Yeah..." Eriol replied, playing along.

"Oh, Okay then, Bye! Have a good time!" Sakura said happily as Tomoyo and Eriol lefted the room.

* * *

Sakura p.o.v.

That was weird...It Tomoyo was interested into Eriol...How come she never told me?

Oh well...

End of p.o.v.

* * *

Tomoyo and Eriol

"Are you serious about the date thing?" Eriol asked, hiding a blush.

"Of course not! I need to tell you something really important! That's all.!" Tomoyo replied.

"Well, spit it out then." Eriol answered.

"Sakura's dream...isn't any normal dream...It was a warning dream..." Tomoyo started.

"What do you mean warning dream?" Eriol asked.

"She just saw her past life...and the dream is warning her...to becareful...because if she doesn't...t-then...then..." Tomoyo tried to finish.

"The same thing will happen..." Eriol finished for Tomoyo.

"Y-Yeah..." Tomoyo replied, tears forming in her amythest eyes..

"Shh...Shh..." Eriol said, as he patted Tomoyo's back.

"E-Eriol...I-I can't bare to think t-that there's a chance t-that will happen..." Tomoyo whispered, crying into her hands.

"T-Tomoyo..." Eriol whispered, slowly bringing Tomoyo into a hug.

* * *

**Sorry!**

**I know it's short!**

**But please RxR!**

**xX-little-cherry-Xx**


	3. It has begun

**A story**

**Chapter two: It has begun**

* * *

"Xiao-Lang! Xiao-Lang! Wake up! Please!" sobbed a girl by the hospitol bed with a boy in it, she had long black hair tied into two pony tails and piercing red eyes full of tears.

"Melin! Shut up!" the boy suddenly shouted, he had dark messy chocolate brown hair and astonishing ambered eyes. The girl named Melin gasped.

"Aunty YeLan! Aunty YeLan! Xiao-Lang's awake!! Hurry!" the girl named Melin screamed, while the boy in bed just rubbed his temples.

"Melin..." the boy named Xiao-Lang started.

"Yes!? X-Xiao-Lang..." Melin asked.

"Shut the FUCK up, please..." Xiao-Lang finished.

"O-Oh...o-okay..." Meilin sniffed, before a lady with long black hair tied back into a high pony-tail and pale skin entered the room.

"Aunty!" Meilin blurted.

"Melin...I need to talk to Xiao-Lang. Alone." the woman named Yelan announced.

"O-okay..." Meilin replied, before walking out of the room.

"What?" Xiao-Lang asked.

"Xiao-Lang...this is serious." Yelan answered.

"Why did I end up here?! Why was I killed in the dream! What does all tha-" Xiao-Lang bursted, but was stopped by Yelan.

"Xiao-Lang, it has begun...History will repeat itself soon if you don't prepare." Yelan cutted Xiao-Lang.

"What?!" Xiao-Lang asked confused.

"That's all I can say...Tomorrow, you will be sent to Japan..." Yelan started.

"WHAT?!" Xiao-Lang bursted, interrupting Yelan.

"You have to find the reincanation of Saria...If you don't...Time will repeat...forever..." Yelan finished.

"W-What? That's not possible!" Xiao-Lang replied angerily.

"Syaoran...You are the reincarnation of your past life's twin brother...That means, that Saria...Xiao-Lang's beloved has also reincarnated...and now you must find her...before it's too late..." Yelan whispered, kissing Syaoran on his forehead, before she left the room.

"B-But how would I know?" Syaoran asked the air.

"You'll find out...with me by your-side..." a voice whispered in his head.

* * *

**Okay first of all.**

**Lot's of thanks to **

**dbzgtfan2004 **

**and a**

**Special thanks to**

**Yang Fa**

**Thanks!**

**Please RxR!**

**xX-little-cherry-Xx**


	4. Image of that Girl

**A Story**

xX-little-cherry-Xx

I want to get at least **5 **reviews before I update the next chapie!

And with Thanks to:

Snow Charms - thank you for reviewing! but don't strangle me yet! if you do, you get no story!

* * *

**Hong Kong**

"XIAO-LANG!!!" was heard through the Li mansion that morning.

"Meilin! Please be quiet..." Yelan said, rubbing her temples as she sat down.

"Aunty Yelan! Where's Xiao-Lang?!" Meilin practically shouted.

"He left." Yelan answered simply.

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT THAT HE WAS LEAVING AT NOON!" Meilin screamed.

"Well wake up earlie next time then." Yelan said, before getting up and leaving Meilin there sobbing.

* * *

**Air Port**

Peoples stared at the strange boy as they walked past him. He seemed to be talking to himself as if he was crazy.

"Wait, I still can't get all these imformation down yet." Syaoran said outloud, as he slid his hand through his messy dark chocolate colored brown hair making it messier.

"I told you, you don't have to talk out loud! Peoples are staring at us!" A voice said angrily inside Syaoran's head.

"Okay! Sorry!" thought Syaoran.

"There! That wasn't to hard, was it!" the voice said.

"Okay, okay! Just shut up now!" thought Syaoran annoyed.

"Fine, but hurry up if you don't want to miss your plane." The voice said.

"What?! What time is it?!" Syaoran blurted, looking up at the clock to see that it was 9:13am.

"Damn! I have only two more minutes left! Why didn't you tell me?!" Syaoran bursted as he grabbed his bag and sprinted off, while people that were passing by just thought to them-selves 'that boy has gone coo coo' or 'can he see ghosts or what?'

* * *

**Tomoeda**

"Sakura-chan!!!! Wake up, Sleepy Head!" Tomoyo said loudly, as she shook Sakura up, who was still in the Hospitol bed. The Doctor had suggest for her to stay for one more night so they left her for an extra night and today was the day she gets out.

"-oof- Tomoyo-chan...it's only 9:15...AM! WHY'D YOU WAKE ME UP SO EARLY!" Sakura practically screamed.

"Saku-chan! Get up and go wash your face, when you come back out, I have a new outfit for you!" Tomoyo said, puching Sakura into the bathroom, before taking out the outfit...

After Sakura closed the door, she jumped into the shower...and after 15 minutes or so she came out and wrapped the towel around her small body.

"Saku! Hurry up!" Tomoyo said loudly from outside.

"Okay, Moyo! Just wait a bit!" Sakura replied, as she dried her-self.

She reached the door and was about to reach for the door-nob when suddenly something caught her eye...

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I-I thought I just saw something...

So I turned around to face the mirror which was kind of blurry...

But then I thought that I saw a girl...Not me...but a girl with plain brown hair just a few inches below her shoulder...

But then it was in a flash and then I saw my reflection...

Why...Why did I see that girl?

**End of P.O.V.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Sakura!" shouted Tomoyo, making Sakura snap out of her thoughts, forgetting that image of that girl.

"Just give me the clothes! I'll change in here!" Sakura shouted, before opening the door a little so Tomoyo can hand her the clothes.

But then just a few minutes after Sakura closed the door..."TOMOYO! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BUY THESE CLOTHES!" Sakura screamed, while Tomoyo just laughed behind the door.

"Tomoyo! I am NOT going to wear this!" shouted Sakura.

"See if I care! If you rather go to the mall NAKED!" Tomoyo shouted, laughing.

Then Sakura noticed that Tomoyo was right, when she came to the hospitol she was still in her p.j.s, so she had no choice but to wear what Tomoyo had bought her.

The minute Sakura opened the door she saw Tomoyo video taping her in the very short pink mini skirt, a small tiny red ting top with a matching purse that had pink cherry blossoms at the right bottom and the word Sweet Sakura next to it, and a pair of 1 in. high heels.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo screamed, all starry-eyed.

"Tomoyo, you never change do you..."Sakura pouted.

"Of course!" Tomoyo replied.

"I look like..." Sakura started.

"A movie star?!" Tomoyo asked.

"A SLUT!" Sakura finished angrily.

"No you don't! You look hot!" Tomoyo replied.

"Why am I wearing this anyways!?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"We're going to the mall and then to Eriol's party to celebrate something, which I forgot." Tomoyo answered hyperly.

"First I have to get out of these ridiculious clothings." Sakura murmured.

"I heard that and no." Tomoyo replied, putting her camera away.

"Fine..." Sakura pouted as they walked out of the room and soon out of the hospitol.

* * *

**Syaoran**

"Okay...I'm here...now I need to find that annoying cousin of mine..." Syaoran murmured as he walked towards the airport exit.

"Yo, Syaoran! I'm Over here!" shouted a familiar voice.

"You haven't change at all have you, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran muttered as he headed towards Eriol.

"Come on, Let's go!" Eriol said as he practically dragged Syaoran all the way back to the car.

"This is one of the reasons I hate you so much..." Syaoran said as Eriol dragged him to his car.

"What?" Eriol asked innocently.

"You're just like Meilin, always draggin' me around every-where...it's embarrasing." Syaoram answered.

"Whatever. Oh Yeah, Hey we're going to see my two friends that's going to help with the party set up." Eriol said.

"Sure, whatever." Syaoran replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Ok,**

**I thought that this chapie was just perfect.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! **

**Oh and remeber I want at least 5 reviews before I add the next chappie!**

**In the coming up chappie...**

_Syaoran meets two of Eriol's friends, whom both are girls._

_But He suddenly feels really strange...And Why?_

_Well you'll have to review to find out in "They Finally Meet" the next chappie!_

**Thanks again!**

**xX-little-cherry-Xx**


	5. They Finally Meet

**A Story**

xX-little-cherry-Xx

Thanks to:

Snow Charms - thank you very much!

* * *

**Chappie 4: They Finally Meet**

**Sakura and Tomoyo**

A guy whistled at Sakura as Tomoyo and she walked by with bags and bags of party stuff in their hands.

"I look like a slut...I look just like a slut..." Sakura kept mumbling.

"Shesh! You do not! Now shut up!" Tomoyo replied.

"Where are we going again?" Sakura asked.

"To Eriol's Party! No Duh!" Tomoyo answered.

"Sorry! Shesh, Moyo. What's with the attitude?" Sakura asked, as they hopped into Tomoyo's car.

"Nothing." Tomoyo answered simply.

"Riiight. Just wanna hurry up to see your boyfriend, eh?" Sakura asked.

"Who said that I had a boyfriend?!" Tomoyo asked.

"No! You forgot already?! You and Eriol are dating!" Sakura answered.

"Oh! That! Oh...um...yeah." Tomoyo lied.

Finally they arrived at Eriol's place.

Sakura pushed the door bell and they waited...

and waited...

and waited...

"Eriol! Open the stupid door!" Tomoyo shouted, banging on the door as Sakura stood and watched.

"Well, If you will please move out of the way then I will." A voice suddenly said behind Tomoyo.

"Oh! Ahahaha, oops My bad." Tomoyo replied, scooting over to the side to let Eriol open the door as Sakura giggled.

"Soo...who's this guy?" Tomoyo asked, looking over to Syaoran who was still outside behind Sakura.

"A cousin." Eriol replied simply.

"Eriol...I think you should see this..." Tomoyo replied looking at Sakura and Syaoran, who were both staring off into space.

"Hm?" Eriol asked, before turning around to see.

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I giggled at Tomoyo and Eriol, they were so cute!

...But...then I...I suddenly froze...I couldn't move...

Then...I saw that girl again...

_Flash Back_

_"X-Xiao-Lang...G-Gomenasai..." whispered Saria before clossing her eyes._

_"SARIA!!!!!!!!!" shouted Xiao-Lang, clutching onto his beloved one._

_End of Flash Back_

I-I can't move...

Then a voice whispers in my head...

"Konichiwa...Sakura..."

Who are you?

"Saria"

Saria?

"Hai..."

How do I know you?

"Because...I'm you..."

Y-You are me?

"Hai"

W-What do you mean? I-I don't get it...

"When the time comes...You will..."

What?

"Just don't let time repeat it-self...please..." the voice whispered sadly, before it stopped.

"Wait! What do you mean?! Who are you?!" I shouted, before everything went black...

**End of P.O.V.**

* * *

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

What the Fuck?

Why can't I move?

"I stopped you..."

What the hell for?!

"She's near..."

She-who?

_Flash Back_

_"Saria, I will forever be by your side, dead or alive, I will stay by your side." Xiao-Lang answered smiling._

_End of Flash Back_

"She is near."

Okay, Okay...but where?

"I don't know...but she's very close...I can feel it..."

Okay...so They Finally Meet, big deal...

"Syaoran, do you want to die a thousand times and never get to be with your loved one?"

W-What the Fuck?

"Syaoran."

O-Okay...Of course I don't...

"Then take this more seriously!"

Okay! I got it!

"You need to find her soon...we have to find her within a year...or..."

Or what?

"It will be toi late and I will be stuck with you to repeat every single moment in your life all over again..."

What!?

"Yes..."

Damn!

"I know."

So where is she!?

"Near by I told you that."

Okay but- "OOF!"

**End of P.O.V.**

* * *

**Nomal P.O.V.**

"OOF!" Syaoran replied snapping out of the daze he was in, when suddenly something fell onto him.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Syaoran! Get up!" Eriol shouted.

Syaoran opened his eyes to see a girl with honey-brown hair on top of him and a girl with an amythest eye color and dark purple hair by him, shaking the girl on top of him.

"What the-" Syaoran started, but was cut off.

"Eriol! She's not breathing again!" Tomoyo shouted to Eriol's direction.

"We need to get her to the hospitol again!" Eriol replied, rushing to them.

"W-Wah?" Syaoran said, confused.

"Li, carry her into the car, now." Eriol said in a serious tone to Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded, Eriol only called Syaoran Li when he was dead serious, so Syaoran carried the girl into Eriol's car as the other girl and Eriol jumped into the front.

* * *

**Hospitol**

"She's fine now...Thank you for taking her in." One of the nurse said before leaving the room.

"W-What do you guys mean, by 'again'?" Syaoran asked, curiously.

"She was just in the Hospitol yesturday." Eriol answered as he watched Tomoyo starring out the window.

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"Be-" Eriol started but instead Tomoyo explained.

"Because the same thing happened to her just two days ago! She just got out of the Hospitol today! And here she is! Back in the same room too!" Tomoyo bursted.

"Whoa...Okay, Okay I get..." Syaoran murmured, as Eriol went to Tomoyo and started rubbing her back.

"T-Thanks...E-Eriol..." Tomoyo whispered, sitting back down to watch over Sakura, while Syaoran went to wash his face in the bathroom.

* * *

**Syaoran**

Syaoran was washing his face.

Then he looked up at the mirror and saw another image of him in the mirror.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

'Don't you realize it?' the other image asked.

"Realize what?" Syaoran asked.

'Ugh, My younger brother is pretty stupid.' the other image replied.

"Well for your information, Xiao-Lang. You are me now, so you are calling your-self stupid." Syaoran answered.

'Whatever...But don't you see?!' the guy named Xiao-Lang asked.

"See what?" Syaoran asked.

'Urgh! She was in the hospitol the same night you were!' Xiao-Lang answered.

"Sooo..." Syaoran replied.

"So She might be Saria's reincarnation!" Xiao-Lang replied.

Then suddenly a picture of a girl with plain brown hair and light brown eyes, twirling around in a white gown appeared in the mirror for a few seconds before disappearing.

"Did you see that?" Syaoran asked.

'Yes.' Xiao-Lang answered.

"So...is she Saria?" Syaoran asked.

'Yeah.' Xiao-Lang said.

"Okay...so why did-" Syaoran started.

'She's near by.' Xiao-Lang replied.

"Okay...Gotta go." Syaoran said, before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

**Other Room**

"What took you so long, man?!" Eriol asked, jumping into the bathroom before Syaoran could reply.

"Okay..." Syaoran murmured sitting back down where he had once before.

"You are Syaoran Li, right?" Tomoyo suddenly asked.

"Um-Yeah..." Syaoran replied.

"Hmm..." Tomoyo answered.

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, no! Sorry...Um-It has nothing to do with the being famous in Hong Kong and China thing...It's...It's just...seems like...oh! Sorry Nevermind! Ahahaha." Tomoyo answered.

'It just seems like you are somehow connected with Sakura...even though you two have never met...I just have a feeling that you two are...' thought Tomoyo.

"Oh. Okay." Syaoran replied, before staring off into space again.

Then the picture of Saria came into his mind again.

* * *

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

Where have I seen her before? Where again?

_Flash Back_

_"Saria, I will forever be by your side, dead or alive, I will stay by your side." Xiao-Lang answered smiling._

_"So.., it's settled...We'll get married." Saria replied happily smiling too._

_End of Flash Back_

Oh yeah...that weird dream...

**End of P.O.V.**

* * *

**Thank you!**

**I think this Chappie is long enough!**

**Sadly though, I only got one review... --'**

**But oh well! Thanks again!**

**And coming up for the next chappie!**

_Sakura wakes up!_

_Then they get outta the Hospitol to set up Syaoran's welcome Party!_

_But wait!_

_Something suspicious is going on under the table!_

_Gasp I can't Believe it!_

_Well! You'll gonna have to wait' til to read the next chappie: "Kiss" to find out!_

**Thanks again!**

**lub, **

xX-little-cherry-Xx


End file.
